Broken Heart
by BellaKristina
Summary: Bella is left bruised and broken when Edward Cullen and his family move to town. The two get paired up for a class project in Family Living, parenting, how will this work when Bella and Edward hate each other? And how will Charlie react? M For Abuse. BxE
1. Finding Out

Today was the first day back at school. This year I was going to be a senior, the only downside to this was the fact that my best friend Angela moved away over the summer, without her I had no other friends. I remember my first day of high school, I was so scared to not make any friends, and I remember Angela being the only person that would talk to me. I was considered the freak that never talked. And now she was gone to Canada to live with her dad for a while.

As I was getting out of the shower i noticed bruises forming on the left side of my hip, they were starting to get really big. I quickly looked away from the mirror and went to go get dressed with the towel safely wrapped around my tiny body. Not that it mattered, Charlie—my dad, is always gone by the time i get up for school.

When I reached my door I went straight to my closet to grab some clothes, a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt that was five sizes too big, it wasn't that I was fat, I just never liked to show off my body, you get too much attention when you wear clothes like the other girls. I quickly went downstairs and grabbed my keys and ran out to my truck to head to school.

As I approched the school I noticed a new car in the space next to me, a silver volvo, either someone got a new car or we had new students. More likely new students, I would have noticed if someone got a brand new car like that before today. I got out of the truck and as i slamed my truck door shut i dropped my keys in a puddle, as i bent down to get the keys a pain went through my left side, sighing I realized it was the bruises. As I went to reach for it again a hand snatched it up for me, I looked up to see the biggest guy I have ever seen standing there with a huge grin on his face holding out my keys for me.

"Here, I think you may have dropped these. My name's Emmett Cullen, I'm one of the new students this year. And you are?" He said as he handed me back my keys.

"Oh thanks, and the names Isabella, Bella Swan, welcome to Forks, trust me when I say this is as goods as it's going to get." I chuckled the last part as I slowly started to walk away from him.

"Hey wait up, can I ask you something?" Emmett said as he ran over to me. "Yeah, What did you need?" I asked confused. "Well I was wondering where the office is, I still need to pick up my schedule for the year and my siblings seem to have left me here alone. Can you help me please?" He asked as nicely as anyone could ask someone for help. "No problem, it's right through here, I'll take you there myself. I have to go see Ms. Cope anyways, you're in luck!" I said with as much enthusiasm as i could. He just chuckled in response and started to walk with me to the office.

Once we were at the office I said bye to Emmett and went in to talk with Ms. Cope. "Miss. Swan, Good to see you here, and on time for once. I would just like to say that I hope that you don't go through this year like the last, I would hate to see you in trouble again over something as silly as fighting. So I would really like it for you to have all your teachers sign this slip here saying you were on your best behaviour during their class." Ms. Cope said as she handed me my slip for the day.

"Thanks," I said dryly as I took the paper from her hands. "I would like that back at the end of the day please, have a great first day back Isabella, and try and be good today." I left without another word and went to my locker. "61, 62, ah ha 63, found you little bugger," I mummbled as I approched my new locker this year, I quickly stuffed my coat and bag in the locker and made my way to first period.

My first class just happened to be my worst class, math, and the teacher didn't like me too much either. When I entered the room everyone went silent and turn to me, I took one look around and saw Emmett sitting there looking confused as ever, but along with him were two other new students I haven't met before with the same look on their faces as well.

"Nice of you to join us Isabella, everybody don't you have some work to do, can I please speak with you Isabella?" Mr. Hoffman said as I slowly approached his desk. "Isabella, looks like we have another year with each other, is it going to end the same again?" Mr. Hoffman asked as I slowly shook my head indicating no, he continued. "Well then please allow me to sign that slip for you, and please take a seat next to Mr. Cullen then." He said as he signed my slip marking me present. I walked over to where Emmett was sitting and smiled at him.

"Long time not see, buddy old pal," Emmett said as i dropped my bag to the floor and slouched down in my seat. I looked over at him and smiled, "Yeah, it's been only like what 20 minutes. Can't seem to get enough of me can you eh?" I said playfully as the other two new students turned to us and raised their eyebrows. Emmett turned to them. "Oh, guy this is Bella, Bella this is Alice and Jasper. Oh, Bella and I go way back just if you're wondering," he said with a wink sent my way.

Alice recovered first, "Hi Bella do you like to shop?" she asked, for such a small person she sure had a lot of energy built up in her, Jasper just sat there and chuckled watching her do what she must do best. "To tell you the honest truth no I don't like shopping, I never have and I don't think I ever will, sorry," Alice looked like someone just killed her dog. "Oh, well I have to change that. You need new clothes, no offence, but that sweatshirt is like what, three sizes too big?" she asked as she looked over my outfit. "More like five," I muttered under my breath hoping she didn't catch that, but to my utterly bad luck

Emmett beside me heard and started to chuckle. "Woah, there squirt, five sizes too big, you must be tiny under there," he said with a laugh. Mr. Hoffman looked up from his desk hearing Emmett's booming laughter and silenced the whole class with threat of detention. We all settled down and began our work.

Just as the bell rang Alice came up to me. "What class do you have next?" she asked me seeming hopeful to have some more classes with me. "Oh, I have parenting-01 kind of a new thing for me. What do you have?" I asked her. "Oh my God, we have the same class and now you get to meet the rest of the family, all of us are in this class. Including Emmett and Jasper. This is going to be so much fun," Alice squealed for joy.

Emmettt, Alice, Jasper and I quickly made our way to the family living room across campus as fast as we could, I knew never to be late for a class with Ms. Gold. As we neared the classroom I saw two unbelievably gorgeous people waiting outside the room. As they saw us approach they smiled and walked over to us. "Wow, you must be Bella, Emmett met you this morning in the parking lot right?" asked the blonde. "Uh, yeah how did you know that?" I asked her somewhat confused. "Oh, Emmett just mentioned meeting someone very helpful and mentioned your name, my names Rosalie by the way but I like being called Rose," she added with a smile.

The boy next to her cleared his throut making her turn to him. "And this here is Edward, lets head to class before we are all late." Rose said as we walked in the room. As I stole a glance Edwards way I noticed him frowning at me, I don' think he likes me much. Throughout the introduction to the class I could see him sending me death glares, I shrunk back in my seat, he was making me feel like everyone else did in this school. I just thought he was different.

When the introduction was complete Ms. Gold came up with the idea of making this a partner thing and told us we couldn't pick our partners, but she would pick them for us. "Okay, the partners are as follows; Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton. Lauren Heffener, Tyler Cowerly. Alice Brandon, Jasper Wittlock. Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen. Isabella Swan," as she said my name a lot of the boys around that didn't have a partner groaned thinking they would have to do the project with me, "and Edward Cullen."

I gasped, and a lot of the girls did too hoping they would have Edward instead. I looked over at Edward, he did not look happy at all. I didn't get him, he seemed so happy when he was talking to his family, but when it came to me he didn't look to nice. I shifted feeling uncomfortable.

"Now you and your partner have to come up here and draw the sex of your babies. One at a time please, lets start with Mr. Cullen and Miss. Swan please," Ms. Gold said as we got up to the front. Edward reached into the bag and pulled out a samll piced of paper, "Girl," he said with no feeling as Ms. Gold wrote down our choice. Everyone else did the same thing until all the groups had a gender.

"Now, that you all know what you are having, you need to pick someone to be the pregnant parent, you get to decide which one of you it is, but whoever is the pregnant parent you must where the different size bellies throughout the months at school," Ms. Gold said as she took her seat.

Edward turned to me, "You are going to wear that damn belly. I'm sure as hell not wearing that thing around here." I just stood up and went over to Ms. Gold telling her I was wearing the belly, and while I was up there I got my slipped signed as well. We were instructed to measure our real stomachs now so we could tell the difference in the nine months. I went back over to Edward.

"Lift up your sweatshirt, it's too big we need the real measurements of your stomach," he said as I told him what we needed to do. "Can't I just do it myself? Why do you have to be here to measure me?" I asked kind of worried about him seeing the bruises. "Well for one, I am the dad in this, and two cause who else is going to measure you while you stand there and hold the shirt up?" Edward said coolly, like this didn't effect him in the slightest.

Emmett came over seeing me and Edward glaring at each other. "Hey, Bella why don't you go get Alice or Rose to help you out, I think they wanted to help each other out anyways," he said as he pointed over to Rose and Alice who were jumping up and down after hearing Emmett's suggestion. "Sure," I said weakly as I walked over to them. "Bella, lets go over to the bathrooms to measure ourselves, that way it's more private," Rose said as she linked arms with Alice and I leading the way to the bathroom.

After Alice and Rose were done being measured, they both then turned to me. "Now Bella it's your turn, we will help you. We're both girls nothing to be afraid of," Rose said as she approached me with the tape in her hands. Alice began to lift up my shirt but stopped short when she saw the bruises all along my side and stomach.

"BELLA, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!?" Alice screamed when she saw all of them. Her screaming was so loud we heard Emmett and Edward and Jasper calling to us from outside the bathroom door. "Guys come in here for a second please," Rose said as she turned to the door. As the door slowly creaked open I grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it down right away, and bolted as fast as I could for the door, but felt strong arms wrap around my waist as I tried. "Bella where do you think you're going?" Emmett asked as he walked into the bathroom. "Out of here, away from you guys, just leave me alone, I was fine until you came and had to mess things up," I said as the tears started to pour down my face.

Alice walked over to me and hugged me close but loosly, as to not hurt my side I'm sure. "Bella you need to tell us what happened, why does your side look like that?" Alice asked with pain in her eyes, everyone but Rose look clueless. "Mind telling us what we are doing in the girls bathroom and Alice screaming at the top of her lungs at Bella?" Jasper asked. "Bella show them, and then tell us what happened please it's what's best," Rose said as Alice went to Jasper's side and he hugged her to him, Rose did the same to Emmett. I took a deep breath and lifted the side of my shirt, tears streaming down my face.

"BELLA--" Everyone had the same look on their faces, even Edward, pained and horror-struck. "What happened?" Edward whispered looking down. I quickly covered my side and ran out the door of the bathroom before they could even blink. I didn't even stop for my truck I ran the whole way home, I looked back to see Emmett and Edward running after me, but I was way faster than them, to me I was a girl on a mission a mission to get away from them.

For the rest of the week I stayed in the tree house in the backyard, Charlie never knew where I was when I came out here, I left him a note telling him I was down in La Push for the week, I don't think he really cared, he knew I wasn't doing good in school and that just meant he didn't have to deal with me when his friends came over at night time. I know Alice and Rose have tried to call the house phone because I can see Charlie talking on the phone, sometimes I can even hear him. Edward tried to stop by to see if I was here, luckily Charlie wasn't here. If Charlie saw a boy coming over asking about me it would turn out a lot worse for me in the end.

As I watched Edward, he didn't walk away like he has done for the past three days, instead he headed towards me and into the backyard. I knew he was going to find me, so I sat there in the corner of the tree house crying. I pulled my knees to me chest and cried. I heard the squeak of the door opening, I knew he found me now. "Bella--" he trailed off as he saw me there crying. "Thank God, I found you, are you okay?" he seemed to really care, last time I checked we were staring death glares at each other. "What does it matter to you if I'm okay or not, it's not like you know me or like me. Just leave me alone and don't tell him you found me please," I said as I looked out the window and across the yard.

"Bella, of course i ca-- please don't tell who Bella? Tell me who you mean," Edward sounded angry now that the option of someone doing this to me was the reason for the bruises on my side. "Edward, just forget you ever saw me here and go back to your perfect life, please," I was begging him now, but he made no move to leave instead he took a seat next to me. I just stared at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?" I asked in total shock that he was staying here with me. "I'm staying here until you tell me what's going on, and how you got those nasty bruises," he said as he pulled a blanket over top of us. "Edward, I don't think I can tell anyone right now how I got these bruises, but trust me when I tell you that I want to come clean, I want to tell you and everyone what's going on but I don't think I can," I was shaking now from the tears that were flowing freely from me now. Edwards' arms wrapped around me protectively, "Shh, it's okay, you don't have to tell me right now. Can I ask why you weren't in school all week, and why you are up here in a tree house? I thought your dad told Alice you were down in La Push?" Edward asked me quietly.

"Well I wasn't in school because I couldn't face you guys after what happened Monday, and I'm here because I couldn't go home, and my dad only thinks I'm in La Push. He has no idea I'm right here in the backyard, and I'm glad he doesn't," I answered honestly, I couldn't lie to Edward, there was something about him that just made me feel somewhat safe, like nothing bad could ever happen to me as long as I was safely in his arms.

"Bella, did your dad do this to you?" he asked as he pointed to my side. All I could do was simply nod, and he took the hint and hugged me to his side. "Oh, Bella, you are not staying here, I'm taking you back to my house. My dad's a doctor, he can look at your side, along with a safe place to stay, I know he won't mind in the least having one more addition to the family, only if you'd like to come with me that is. I would understand if you didn't, I mean I was rude to you the first day. And on top of that you barely know me," Edward suddenly stopped and looked into my eyes.

"Bella, please come with me I can't leave you here knowing what's going on now," He looked to be pleading with me. I took a deep breath and looked right back into his eyes, "Edward, I'll only come if I don't have to be the one to tell the others, and as long as I'm safe from Charlie I'll do whatever it takes to get away from here," I stood up waiting for Edward to get up as well. He took my hand and lead me to his car.

Once we were in his car, after packing all my stuff from the house of course, I looked at him. "Edward I'm scared, I don't know if I'm strong enough to keep him away from me when he finds out I left him and that someone knows what he's been doing. What if he comes after you or your family?" I was starting to panic. Edward looked at me with compassion in his eyes. "Bella don't worry about when Charlie finds out you left, as long as you are safe and away from that monster, I am happy. Even if he did come after my family or even me I can take care of myself, along with the others, please don't worry about us. If he wasn't your dad and just some random guy he would be dead by now, Emmett, Jasper, and I would have taken care of him. Don't worry now Bella I'm here and as long as I'm alive no one is ever going to hurt you like that, or any way, ever again," Edward said the last part with so much force it even scared me into not wanting to mess with him.

"Edward, this may seem weird to say, but through all I've been through this is the first time I've ever felt safe and wanted, I just want to thank you for making me feel wanted and safe. Even just here in the car with you, I feel safe knowing everything is going to be okay. It's weird," I said looking down at my hands, there was no way I was looking up at him, that would just embarrass me even more.

"Bella, like I said as long as I'm alive, I will make sure no one ever hurts you, I'll always be here to keep you safe, never forget that," when he said this I could feel myself getting tired by the minute and soon after that I fell asleep but before I drifted off I felt a coat being pulled over top of me and Edward whispering a 'good-night' to me.

_AN: Kinda weird let me know what you think should I continue? Reviews are always welcome..._

_  
__Always, BellaKristina XoxO _


	2. AN! I'm So Sorry!

**AN: I'm soooo sorry guys! I have a lot going on in my life right now. First off, two of my aunts passed away on the same day. My grandfater is in the hospital, and he is being transferred to a group home, so I had to go and clean out his apartment. My bestfriend is in the ICU in a coma right now. They found him on the streets, dead, and they revived him. So he isn't waking up, I go there everyday to check on him. It's just coming up to the anniversary of my brothers death, which is a really hard time on my family. And to top all that off I have finals! I really, really sorry I havent updated in awhile. I'm writing for all my stories right now!**

**Once again I'm very sorry!**

**Love always, **

**BellaKristina**


	3. Bringing Her Home

**  
AN: To answer some of your questions, the Cullen's are going to be human. Only Edward and Emmett are sibling, but Alice, Rose, and Jasper are still adoptive kids of Carlisle and Esme. Again I'm sorry for not updating soon. Here is a new chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

_  
Previously : "Bella, like I said as long as I'm alive, I will make sure no one ever hurts you, I'll always be here to keep you safe, never forget that," when he said this I could feel myself getting tired by the minute and soon after that I fell asleep but before I drifted off I felt a coat being pulled over top of me and Edward whispering a 'good-night' to me._

**  
EPOV:**

I was livid as I drove Bella over to my house. I can't believe the man she calls a father abuses her. No one should ever go through something like this, no matter how bad they are. Bella is such a good person, or so I hear, why would anyone want to hurt her? What happened to her mother?

Glancing down at Bella, I realized that she was sound asleep. I pulled my coat over her to keep her warm, and turned up the heat. "Good-night," now all I had to do was tell the family. I don't know how I'm going to do this. But, one things for sure, Bella is never going back to that house alone.

Pulling into the driveway at the house I noticed Carlisle's car parked in the driveway. Good, he's home. Now all I have to do is tell them what Bella told me. Turning the engine, I slipped out of the car and made my way over to the passengers side door.

Pulling Bella into my arms, I could feel how light she was. This was not normal, even small, tiny Alice weighed more than this. Frowning, I shut the door behind me and headed up for the house.

I found Esme and Carlisle in the family room along with Alice and Jasper. Closing the door, they all turned to look at me. "Edward, is that Bella?" Alice said rushing over to Bella's side. I nodded my head and moved over to the couch to place her down.

"Mom, dad, I know you might be mad but I couldn't leave her at her house after what she told me. You see, Bella is being abused by her father," I heard Esme gasp, along with everyone else in the room. I lowered my head, praying they weren't mad.

"Edward, are you sure that's what's going on? Those are bold accusations," Carlisle said as he checked over Bella. He lifted the hem of her sweatshirt and gasped. Shaking his head he headed out of the room, shortly followed by Esme.

I looked over to Alice to find her silently crying into Jasper's chest. I heard thundering footsteps coming downstairs as Emmett entered the room. "Yo, Edward. Where have you be--," He stopped mid-sentence when he noticed Bella laying on the couch.

"Is that Bella?" he asked more quietly now. I just nodded my head and sat down next to her sleeping form. "What are we going to do with her," Alice slowly asked, peaking over at me. "Well, actually, that is what Esme and I have discussed. When Bella wakes up, I need to hear from her, her side of the story. The we'll ask if she wants to press charges, which I strongly suggest, then get her checked out. And she will be staying here, if she chooses," Esme wrapped her arms around Carlisle while he spoke.

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. That's when Rose made her presence known. "Where is she going to sleep?" she asked quietly. I thought for a second, indeed where was she going to sleep. "Well, we've thought about it. Edward," he said turning to me. "Would you mind giving up your bed? You could sleep on the couch in your room if you'd like, to give Bella the bed for now," I nodded my head before bringing Bella's sleeping form into my arms.

Slowly, and gently I placed Bella on my bed and pulled the covers over her. She looked so peaceful while she was asleep. Like she had no care in the world. Grabbing the extra blankets from the closet, I made my way to the couch against the wall. I layed out on it, realizing that my feet hung off the edge. Sighing I closed my eyes trying to get some sleep.

In the middle of the night, I started to hear some noises. Being a light sleeper, they brought me from my slumber. Looking over to Bella, I still found her asleep, but mumbling things in her sleep.

"No, Don't" she turned over. "Leave him alone. Charlie, Edward was just helping me," My heart stopped. She was having a bad dream about Charlie, and I was in it. "Don't touch him, take me not him," I jumped up and went towards Bella to wake her up.

"Bella, it's just a dream. Please wake up, it's just a dream," I shook her body, noticing tears falling from her eyes. She started to moan, when her chocolate brown eyes met my green eyes. She took one look around the room before screaming bloody murder.

**  
BPOV:**

I was having the worst dream, I knew nothing good would come from Edward knowing my deep, darkest secret. I felt someone slowly shaking me, trying to wake me. I heard a silky voice trying to bring me from my dream. Slowly, and hesitantly I opened my eyes.

I took one look around the room, not knowing where I was, and screamed as loud as I could. I felt someones hand come down on my mouth, shushing me, preventing me from screaming. Thinking the worse, which would be Charlie, I started to kick my legs around and throw my arms, trying to break free. The form, it was too dark to see who it was, just went to straddle my body to keep me from moving.

Suddenly a light was turned on in the room, and I found my eyes meeting a bright pair of green eyes. Funny, I always thought Charlie had brown eyes. Then it all clicked. This wasn't Charlie, it was all just a dream. Charlie wasn't here. These were Edwards eyes. Now, I was confused. Where the hell am I?

Edward noticed that my whole body seemed to freeze with new fear. What was I doing here? How did I get here? "Bella, it's just a dream, he'll never hurt you ever again. Please believe me," then it all clicked. I remembered everything, that day at school, them seeing my bruise, hiding away in the tree house, Edward finding me, him knowing, him driving me to his house.

This must be Edwards house. I bit down on his hand, telling him to remove his hand from my mouth. Edward jumped. "Did you have to bite me?" he questioned checking over his hand for damage. I just smiled innocently at him. "I'm sorry. What did you tell your family, about me being here?" In a way, I hoped he told them, so I wouldn't have to. The other side of me was embarrassed and didn't want them to know that side of m.

"I told them the truth," at that I felt my stomach drop. "Edward, what am I going to do? Charlie is bound to find out in not in La Push, and I never was. He's going to be so mad," I stopped feeling my eyes burn from the tears that were threatening to fall. Edward just shushed me and spoke quietly. "Bella, we aren't letting you go back. My dad is going to offer you to stay here, away from Charlie. Please tell him yes. That way Charlie can never get to you," I just nodded my head, not being able to find my voice.

Edward rolled off my body. I already missed the feel of his body on mine. Woah, where did that come from? His body on mine, I just met the guy. He moved next to me on the bed, balancing on one arm, turned towards me. Sitting up, I mimicked his position.

"Now, would you like to tell me about that dream you were having?" he asked looking into my eyes. Taking a deep breathe, I nodded my head. Launching into my dream, telling him every detail.

_**  
Bella's Dream :**_

_**  
I was sitting outside the house on the porch, waiting for Edward to come over so we could work on our project for school. I was glad for once that Charlie wasn't home. There is no way he'd let Edward within ten feet of his house.**_

_**  
I saw Edward's silver Volvo pull onto the street. I couldn't stop the smile from forming on my lips. Every time I say him, I would smile. Even though Edward didn't know my secret, he knew mostly everything else about me.**_

_**  
Edward walked over to the steps, backpack in hand and a smile on his face. "Hey there. Ready to start?" he asked once he reached me. Slowly I stood up. It has been two months since we were assigned the parenting project, and I had the belly on. Edward noticing my struggles helped me up.**_

_**  
Both of us lost our footing, sending us tumbling to the ground. The look on his face was priceless. I was use to the frequent trips to the ground, but seeing Edwards face made me break out into fits of laughter. Edward soon joined in.**_

_**  
Then my heart stopped, I looked over to the driveway to find the police cruiser parked behind Edwards car. This was not good. Edward was for one, here at his house, and two was on top of me. This was not going to go over well.**_

_**  
"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? GET OFF OF MY DAUGHTER! ISABELLA MARIE, GET YOU BUTT OVER HERE THIS INSTINT!" screeched Charlie as he exited the cruiser. Edward jumped up from the ground and slightly positioned himself in front of me from Charlie. I looked at him in confusion when I looked over at my dad, and saw him with is gun in his hand.**_

_**  
"No, don't!" I screamed jumping in front of Edward. Leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this. He was just trying to help me, honest. Please don't do this here," I begged. "What do you expect me to do, huh? I find this boy on top of you. You're just as much of a whore as your mother was," I felt tears form in my eyes.**_

_**  
I didn't even realize but Charlie was slowly making his way over to where Edward and I were standing. I felt Edward tense behind me. So quickly, I almost missed it, Charlie pulled Edward from behind me and held the gun to his head.**_

_**  
The tears wouldn't stop falling now. "Don' t touch him, please, take me not him," I begged. Charlie just smiled and threw Edward to the ground pulling me to him. "Now, I can take care of you, just like I took care of the woman you called a mother," I barely heard Edward screaming my name as I felt darkness take over my body. **_

_**  
End Of Dream.**_

I didn't even realize that I was crying when I finished, but Edward just pulled me in his arms and just rocked me. I felt oddly comforted. After about 10 minutes of crying I looked up at Edwards face. "I'm sorry, I probably ruined your shirt," I felt his chest rumble with his laughter. "I could probably care less about the shirt. Are you okay now?" he asked. I just nodded my head and readjusted myself in his arms. He didn't protest.

I woke up finding the sun shining into the room. I felt oddly peaceful, and relaxed. Moving to get up, I felt something from letting me up fully, Edwards arms were tightly wrapped around my waist holding me to him.

Chuckling, I slowly shook his arms, trying to wake him up. "Edward, time to get up. Lets face this day together. Common," his eyes finally opened and stared right back into mine. After a second his grip tightened slightly as he smile his gorgeous smile at me.

"Good morning gorgeous," he smiled. I just shook my head at him. Yeah right, me gorgeous. Has he see his sister? She could put models to shame. **(AN/They are human, but they still look like they did in the books when they were vampires. ) **"Good morning to you too. Now, lets get up and face this day," I hoped up from the bed waiting for him.

He groaned before reluctantly getting out of the bed to follow me. Edward walked silently behind me as we walked downstairs. I stopped at the bottom, not knowing where to go. Edward chuckled realizing my dilemma. He grabbed m hand and walked slightly ahead of me.

He was still laughing, his beautiful, cheerful laugh, when we entered the kitchen. I started to laugh quietly at Edwards reaction. Soon we were both in fits of laughter, leaning on each other for support.

"Uh," I heard someone say from behind us. We both suddenly froze, turning around. There behind us was the entire house watching us with confusing and amazement in their eyes. I just squeaked and jumped behind Edward to hide myself.

"Well, I can say this, I have never seen Edward laugh that much in my life," Carlisle said smiling brightly at me. I just blushed bright read and looked down. He then cleared his throat. "Now, onto bigger matters. Bella I think we need to have a talk about Charlie. Could you please have a seat?" I looked to Edward with scared and pleading eyes, but slowly nodded my head.

This was one conversation that I never wanted to have. I knew what was bound to happen. One they would ask what really happened to my mother. Two, they would ask what he does to me. And thirdly, they would ask if I wanted to press charges.

No matter how much I wanted to see him behind bars, I just could never bring myself to tell anyone, or press charges. No matter how much I don't like what he does to me, he still is my father, my flesh and blood, I could never fully hate him. One thing that runs through my head is, with all of this that he has put me through, there has to of been something I did wrong, or something wrong with me for him to treat me this way.

Maybe I deserved everything Charlie has ever did to me.

**AN: Okay. Here is the next chapter. Let me know what you think. Again I'm sorry for not updating in awhile. I'll try to keep the updates coming as best as possible.**

**Love always, **

**BellaKristina xOXo**


	4. The Truth

_  
Previously: Maybe I deserved everything Charlie has ever did to me._

**  
**

* * *

**BPOV :**

Carlisle had just lead us into the dining room. It was just him and I. My stomach started to turn, thinking of what was to come. One things for sure, the truth was going to come out, no matter how bad.

"Okay Bella, I know this may be tough for you to talk about but we need to. Edward said that your dad hits you, is that true?" Not being able to find my voice, I simply nodded my head. "Bella, you have to tell me what he's done. Please, this is for your own safety," this was it, my chance to finally come out and say it, to tell everyone what he has ever done to myself, and my mom.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I nodded my head. "Okay, I'll tell you everything. Just listen, please don't interrupt me," he nodded his head.

**  
**

* * *

**Flashback:**

**  
I was excited as ever. We were heading up to La Push, mom, dad and me. We were going to visit my parents friend, Billy and his kids. I would always just hang out with Jacob.**

**  
"Bella honey, go get ready. Your father should be here soon, and you know he doesn't like to be late. Bring whatever you need," I rushed upstairs and into my room. I searched around for my teddy bear, luckily I found him just as my dad hollered up to me.**

**  
"Alright everyone, lets head out, now," I went downstairs and found mom already in the car waiting for me. "Bells, lets go now. I don't want to be late, you know it's rude," I nodded as he locked the door.**

**  
The car ride was very quiet, something I wasn't use to. I was use to my parents always fighting, yelling and screaming at each other. I knew that I was the only reason that my mom stayed with Charlie, and there was nothing I could do to change her mind.**

**  
Once we rolled into the Black's driveway I let out a huge breath, you could cut the tension in the car with a knife, I was relieved. Billy and Jacob were waiting on the porch for us. Seeing Jacob I ran over into his awaiting arms. **

**  
"Ah, Jelly Belly makes her presence known," I laughed as he swung me around in the air. "Nice to see you too Jake. Now lets go inside and leave our parents alone," taking my hand he lead me up the stairs to his room.**

**  
We were watching a movie when we heard a lot of noise coming from downstairs. Confused, both Jake and I went to the top of the stairs to peek down at what was going on.**

**  
"This is not the time or place Charlie and you know it. Billy I am terribly sorry for Charlie's horrid behavior," I watched my mom grab hold of my dads arm. "We'll just be leaving now, I'm very sorry," Billy just nodded. Dad slapped away my moms hand and headed for the car.**

**  
I watched out the window in the staircase as Charlie drove off, leaving me and mom here at Billy's. Now, Jake and I were down in the living room, mom was crying into Billy's chest shaking her head.**

**  
"I ju-just don't know what to do anymore," I broke my heart watching everything that dad had ever done to her. I quickly pulled her into my arms. "Billy how are we going to get home?" I asked as my mom tried to calm herself. "I'll drive you up," AN: In this story, Billy isn't in a wheelchair, and Jake is just a friend. Pro-Edward all the way I just nodded my head.**

**  
The drive was very quiet, again no one was talking. Mom was holding herself together. When we reached the house dad's car wasn't in the driveway. I think that was a good thing, I don't think I could handle anymore fighting for the night. **

**  
We said our good-byes to Billy, and mom thanked him. We sat outside on the porch for a few minutes, alone.**

**  
"Bella, I'm sorry I keep putting you through this. Your dad and I just haven't been getting along lately. Sweetie, I don't ever want to think that you are the source of our fighting, honey it's not, it's just your dad and I don't see eye to eye anymore," I hadn't noticed that tears were falling from my eyes until mom pulled me into her arms.**

**  
I sat there in her arms for about an hour, wishing things would soon get better, praying that everything turned out alright. I wished mom happiness, no matter what happened, I hoped that she would be happy.**

**  
I cleaned myself up and headed up to my room for the night. I was so tired, I went straight to be, trying to forget everything that happened today.**

**  
Around 3 in the morning I was jolted awake from a loud crash in the family room. Being the curious person I am, I had to go see what the noise was. I stopped dead in my tracks when I found dad standing over moms body on the ground.**

**  
"You stupid bitch, making me look bad in front of our friends. How dare you," I watched as he kicked her in the stomach. Mom was struggling to get away. "And then I come home to find you sneaking out with all your shit packed. Where did you think you could go?" I looked to the door and noticed a suitcase, most likely filled with moms clothes.**

**  
I hadn't even seen dad pull out his gun, but he had it in his hand and was pointing it right to mom. I wanted so badly to go down there and stop him, to yell at him. Mom looked over to me on the stairs and gave me a look, pleading with me, telling me to head back up to my room. I watched as she mouthed 'I love you' too me one last time.**

**  
I broke down right there on the stairs. Mom was dead. Dad killed her. Now he knows I saw it. He knows I'm here. Trying my fastest to get upstairs, I tripped half way, letting Charlie catch up to me.**

**  
"Now, where do you think you're going? Huh? I can't have you running all over town telling people what you saw now can I? You know, before you, your mom and I got along just great. But then you came along, and screwed everything up, it's your fault I had to do this," I couldn't talk. Charlie had me by the throat, gun still in his hand.**

**  
"Plea-please," I tried to plead with him. This was just too much. Before I knew what hit me, Charlie sent my tumbling downstairs, I knocked my head on the end table. I could already smell the blood seeping from my head.**

**  
Charlie just slowly walked downstairs chuckling to himself. He was sick, then again, I did just watch him kill his wife. He bent down to eye level with my and look right into my eyes when he lifted his hand and beat me.**

**  
The pain was too much to bare. I felt like dying, to just get rid of the pain. So much for wishing happiness upon my family. Instead we get this. Charlie kept hitting me, much to my protest, I started to kick and scream. Finally smelling them blood sent me over into darkness.**

**  
I was helpless. Charlie made it look as if mom was running away from him, with me, and we just got into a car accident. He even went so far as to crash his car and place us inside the vehicle. Everyone thought nothing of it, and believed that it was in fact a car accident.**

**  
No one would ever question the chief of police. Everyone went to moms funeral. Charlie also threatened me, saying if I ever told anyone, that he would kill me. From that day on, every single night Charlie would come home from work and have a drink, then he would hit me. Telling me I looked too much like Renee.**

**  
End Flashback.**

* * *

Carlisle looked absolutely terrified, and sympathetic. I was crying so hard Carlisle called Edward in to help me up to bed for the night. Edward took me into his arms and walked quietly upstairs, shutting his door behind him.

He never let me out of his arms as I cried. He never said a word, which I found very comforting. We both fell asleep, just holding each other.

I woke up feeling a whole lot better than I felt going to sleep. Looking over at Edward, I couldn't get over the fact that he was being so nice to me now. I thought back to the first day I met him, he looked like he absolutely hated me.

Edward finally began to stir, breaking me out of my thoughts. Smiling down at Edward I finally spoke since spilling my guts last night. "Did you sleep well?" Edward cracked a smile looking over to me. "Yeah, did you? Are you okay?" I could sense the worry in his voice.

I nodded my head. "I'm fine now, thanks for last night. I really needed that. I hope everything turns out okay now," he nodded in understanding. I didn't need to remind him what we were talking about, he knew.

Thinking back to my first thoughts, I decided to ask him about the first day and why he was being so nice now. "Edward, why are you being so nice to me? I can't help but think back to the first day of school. You looked like you hated me right when you looked at me. I just wanted to know why that was," he took a deep breath before answering.

**  
EPOV :**

Taking a deep breath I told her. "Bella, I never hated you. And I never will. It's just that first day when I looked into your eyes I could see pain and hurt. I knew something terrible happened to you in your life, and I don't know why but I felt like I wanted to be there for you. I know it's silly, I never knew you when this happened, but I still wanted to be there, to help ease the pain," I looked up to her face.

She gave me a sad smile. I took that as a god sign, at least she didn't think that I was some psycho. "Well, to tell you the truth. I wish you were there. I wish I had someone there to talk to, to tell them the things I've gone through. I haven't even told my only friend," I was shocked.

Did that mean that she has no one else in her life. No aunts, no other family she could have turned to? "Bella, don't you have any other family?" She shook her head. "No, my mom and Charlie were both only kids, and my grandparents passed away before I was born," she just shrugged.

I couldn't believe that she had to hold this in for so long. But I needed to know, "Bella, when did this all happen? How old were you?" She paused for a second. "15," she mumbled. Wow, she has been holding all this in for almost three years!

But, then that meant that she has been abused for almost three years. How could she stand it, why hasn't she ever run away? She's without a doubt the strongest person I have ever met. No one I know could ever go through all that, and still be alive to tell the story.

Bella looked a little uncomfortable just sitting here so I grabbed her hand and headed out the door. We were walking downstairs to the kitchen when her stomach growled. I just chuckled and pulled her over the the fridge.

I handed her a bowl of cereal. We sat in silence eating our food when the rest of the family came into the room. "What the H to the E to the equal sign are you doing up at this hour?" Alice sang as she took her seat across the table from me. Bella just giggled. She seemed much more at ease.

The phone started to ring in the living room. Carlisle excused himself to go answer it. We were all making jokes and having a good time, trying to lighten the mood before we had to go off to school again. Carlisle came back into the room with a serious look on his face.

Right away everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to face him. I looked over to Bella, only to fine her frozen with a petrified look on her face. I took her hand in mine and gave her a soft squeeze, letting her know I am here, and will be there for her.

Carlisle cleared his throat. "That was one of the officers from the police station, Bella I have some very bad news," I felt Bella squeeze my hand more tightly.

**  
**

* * *

**AN: Alright, I know it's cliffy, but I want to know what you think should happen to Charlie.**

**  
A: Should that be the police saying that there was an accident at work with Charlie?**

**  
OR**

**  
B: Should there be a trial and Charlie be put to jail?**

**  
Please let me know what you want to happen, you are the ones that will be reading it, I honestly can't decide which to choose. So I'm leaving the choice up to you. Review with you answers!**

**  
Love Aways,**

**  
BellaKristina xOXo**


End file.
